Gardening for all Seasons
The 'Gardening for all Seasons' is a euphemistically named manual of sexual techniques widely used within House Dracon. The 'Gardening' is produced in four volumes, each named after a season - so there is a Manual (sometimes Tome) of Spring Gardening, a Manual of Summer Gardening, Autumn Gardening and Winter Gardening, each dealing with a certain group of subjects and techniques. Manual of Spring Gardening The 'Spring Gardening' deals with tenderness, kissing and cuddling up to and including heavy petting. If this sounds like being barely enough material for a flyer, please remember that this includes not only all masturbation techniques and general facts about human (and many alien) bodies, but also chapters as frequently re-read like 'How to sleep comfortably in an n-people pile'. Manual of Summer Gardening The 'Summer Gardening' deals with penetrative sex of all variaties, including genital, oral, anal, nasal, and so on. It is distinct from the following volumes by its emphasis on sex that is pleasurable for all participants. Much of the book's bulk is made from the chapters dealing with 2+ participant sex. Manual of Autumn Gardening Unlike the two previous volumes, the 'Autum Gardening' deals with sexual techniques that are not directly pleasurable, but desirable by one or more of the participants, namely all kinds of BDSM, kink and fetish play. Manual of Winter Gardening In direct continuation of the previous subjects, the 'Winter Gardening' collects all techniques that are pleasurable to only one (or some) participants, namely all true torture, maiming and snuff. This volume has given rise to the expression of a slave 'being winterlisted', that is, no longer being expected or desired to survive. Public Reception At least one copy of the 'Gardening for all Seasons' can be found in every 'proper' Dracon household, but many other nobles also own editions either for use or as a novelty item. While before SW II the books were a purely noble pleasure, the rising popularity of House Dracon has also led to the manuals becoming very popular with commoner readers. Sales have soared and the books are now not only sold in expensive leather bound editions, but also as paperbacks for everybody. Updates and new editions The 'Gardening for all Seasons' is not the last word on the subject - in addition to the team of authors, editors and researchers employed by the publisher, every Dracon is welcome to submit updates or new essays, and the whole manual is re-printed frequently. Emperor Grigorij Dracon and his Consort Amadeus Habichtswald are known for having been substantial contributors to the 'Autumn Gardening'. Currently, the 'Gardening for all Seasons' is in its 173rd edition, the most notable recent update being a whole new chapter on Felid anatomy added to the spring gardening. The proposed chapters (or fifth volume) on demon sexuality have been postponed as the matter is immensely complicated by demons' highly individual anatomy and warrants thorough further investigation. (Though some collector's editions have an addendum on demon sexuality comprised of what little facts ARE known so far.) Category:Items Category:Books Category:House Dracon